wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Korra
Korra is the current incarnation of the Avatar and immediate successor of Avatar Aang. Born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe, where she mastered airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. Appearance Korra is a twenty one year old woman cyan eyes, dark brown hair and tanned skin. She wears a water tribe sleeveless turtleneck, dark blue pants, brown boots and a pelt her hair is in a tri-pony tail. She is tall and muscular-built. Personality On the surface, Korra is fierce, independent, and pugnacious, but beneath her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Avatar. She also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when she expresses love toward things such as her family and friends. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. As an "Avatar-in-training", she lacked perception toward the damage her bending is capable of, and her rash decisions often resulted in her accidentally insulting others. Abilities As the Avatar, Korra has the unique ability to use all four elements, and has the potential to become the most powerful bender in the world. Furthermore, since she was a child, Korra has always had a remarkable affinity for the physical aspect of bending. She also quickly took to the three different styles of pro-bending with simple instructions from her teammates, greatly impressing them after only a week of training to ultimately become a highly capable member of the Fire Ferrets. While in the Avatar State, Korra is able to use an air spout to raise herself into the air while unleashing all four elements in rapid succession. Later after more training, Korra becomes able to easily enter this form with complete control, even during intense competition. List of Elemental Abilities *Waterbending: Korra's waterbending abilities manifested at a young age. Korra has demonstrated a high level of skill in this art in addition to its various techniques. She is capable of creating large walls of ice, powerful water whips, and water waves strong enough to push back and freeze. She can also launch herself high into the air and maintain the height on a gigantic waterspout easily, fight off several aerial attacks with various water attacks, and propel herself plus another person through the water at high-speeds to avoid attacks. Korra is also able to draw a sufficient supply of water from the air for her bending. By using a small supply of water as a catalyst on the targeted area, Korra is able to drastically increase the healing rate of injuries. *Firebending: As with earth and water, fire also manifested at a young age. Due to the fact that she resorts to offensive maneuvers when under pressure, Korra relies a lot on firebending in combat. *Earthbending: Korra's earthbending is also able to affect a considerable radius, upturning and demolishing everything in the area. Her prowess is great enough to easily take control of earth targets. She has demonstrated her adept skill and ability in earthbending on several occasions. Korra is able to effectively synchronize her earthbending with another person to increase the versatility and control of her target. *Airbending: Korra has shown considerable skill and power in to create air blasts from punching and kicking movements. *Energybending: Korra extensively used energybending to restore the bending of those benders except for a few who used their bending for crime. She is also capable of using energybending to connect with her own inner spirit, giving her access to the cosmic energy of the universe, creating a giant astral projection of herself. Combat Skills In addition to bending, Korra also has considerable physical prowess. Likewise, she can easily leap across long distances and over high obstacles from a stationary position, as well as effectively traverse various terrains and vertical surfaces with great speed to hoist herself easily up and off rooftops. She can easily throw a much larger and heavier opponent against a set of pipes with enough force to break them, and can shatter large chunks of ice launched at her with a single punch each. She is also capable of swimming across large bodies of water. Korra is also quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, able to easily dodge a much larger opponent's assault in a narrow area or a metalbender's launched cable from close-range. Her dexterity and balance are also considerably high, allowing her to skillfully dodge a large barrage of projectiles nearly unscathed, further aiding her in battle. She has impressive acrobatic skills akin to parkour and free-running; she can slide across surfaces with great control, perform mid-air flips and twirls, run up and across walls. She is also quite flexible, able to bend and twist effectively enough to attack from various angles or squeeze through most spaces. Korra can also be quite precise in her attacks, detaining several skilled Southern waterbenders without inflicting any major injuries. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Allies Of Sonic And Cloud